


breakfast run

by narrycarry



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Magical Convenience Store, an oc i made in an hour, featuring Lots of hcs, featuring Trip, the "dante/oc" is VERY LIGHT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrycarry/pseuds/narrycarry
Summary: Breakfast! They didn't have breakfast! Or brunch or lunch or dinner or... anything. At all. Dante groaned. Looks like he really would have to wake up.Ugh.





	breakfast run

**Author's Note:**

> ta-da???

Dante’s eyes fluttered open, blinking bleary at his hands. What time was it? He uncurled himself from the ball he curled into during sleep. Dante rolled off the bed and landed on the floor on his face with a heavy _thump_. He blinked blearily at the floor. Right. He forgot about where in the bed he was sleeping. Without missing a beat, he curled back into a ball and went back to sleep. Trish and Lady could handle breakfast right? Right! 

His eyes snapped open. Breakfast! They didn't have breakfast! Or brunch or lunch or dinner or... anything. At all. Dante groaned. Looks like he really would have to wake up. _Ugh._ He got to his feet. What time was it. Dante turned in circles trying to find the alarm clock. There it was. On top of the closet. How did that get there? Dante grabbed it but no luck. The clock was broken. Dante sighed and put it back. 

He went into the bathroom to wash his face. Dante enjoyed the feeling of water on his face, paying the water dripping onto his shirt no mind. He was gonna change clothes anyway. He grabbed a shirt, smelled it and threw it away. He grabbed another shirt and threw it away too. There were pants and a jacket draped on a chair next to his bed. Dante looked at them thoughtfully. No. Those were probably dirty too. The stacks of clothes were depressingly short with the rest of his clothes dirty and scattered throughout his room. 

Looks like it was laundry day soon. Tomorrow? The day after tomorrow? Or maybe next week? Next week. Dante took a shirt and pants from the closet and quickly put them on. He ran his fingers through his hair, his many combs were lost to his room or the office downstairs. Or to Trish.

After putting a clean jacket, Dante checked the mirror. He still looked terrible! But at least he didn't look like he just woke up from a weak long drinking binge to go on another one. He checked his wallet. Not enough money to pay for all of it. _Damn._ He went back to the closet but dig through the clothes stacks carefully. He groped around for a minute until his fingertips met cool metal. 

Dante took out a biscuit tin and when he opened it, there were five rolls of bills. There used to be seven. Should restock it sometime. Dante took out one out and quickly unrolled it. It was too much money for groceries but he didn't have time to count. He just shoved it all into his wallet. Dante took keys from the bedside table and went for the door. 

Now. Where where's the exit? If he used the office door, there was a chance he would make noise and wake Trish and Lady up and they wouldn't like that. If he jumped from the bedroom window, there'll be no noise but he'd have a problem jumping from the street and into his room with groceries. And he would have to go downstairs anyway. Dante sighed, office door it is. 

He turned the bedroom door's knob quietly as not make any noise and he closed the door behind him quietly. He made his way downstairs as quietly as he could manage. He jumped over the creaky floorboards, heaved himself over the stair banister, landing on his tiptoes without a sound. Dante grinned. A ten-point landing! 

The office's double doors were gonna be a problem. He tried to open it quietly but the hinges creaked so loudly it echoed through the office. Dante winced, that surely woke _somebody_ up. He really needed to oil its hinges! Later. Later. As soon as the door opened wide enough, Dante squeezed himself through it. He locked the door behind as fast as he could. Dante breathed in the cold evening air. What time was it? The sky was still dark but it could be morning. Were any of the stores open? Probably not. But the store he was going to was always open anyway. 

Dante walked to a beat up red car. Like everything he owned it was going up in years and needed repairs. But it had a few trips in it. Hopefully. 

The care did have a few trips in it! It's engine didn't sound quite right but he managed to park it just fine. Dante got out of the car, blinking away the dancing white spots in his vision. The convenience store was _bright_. At mornings and afternoons, it wasn't anything interesting to look at but at nights, it was as bright as a star. Dante walked in and walked up the counter. There was a clerk stocking the shelves behind the counter. 

'Hey, Trip,' Dante greeted the cashier. Trip jumped and turned to face him. Trip was young man with his grey shirt hanging off his lanky frame with dark hair and eye bags. He looked like he never slept and maybe he didn't.

'Dante?' Trip asked, he looked at Dante for minute before his eyes lit up, 'Dante!' Trip cheered. He turned to fully face Dante, even leaning on the counter. 'How have ya been?' Trip asked. 

'Same as always,' Dante answered with a smile. 

Trip laughed. Oh, he knew all about Dante's "same". 'What can I get ya?'

'Breakfast foods,' Dante said. 

Trip nodded same as always! 'Trish kicked you out again?'

'Nah. Decided to buy some myself,' Dante answered. Trip raised his eyebrows at him. Dante shrugged, 'I can think about breakfast sometimes.'

'Sometimes,' Trip said with smile. He took out a pen and notepad. 'What'll it be?'

Dante was staring at the ice cream freezer in consideration. 'Bacon, eggs, ham, bread, potatoes, flour, butter, sugar, salt, pepper, cheese, and juice.'

'Lots of 'em?' Trip asked with a smile. 

Dante smiled back, 'Lot of 'em,' he agreed. 

Trip laughed and went to get what he asked for.

'This place treating you alright?' Dante asked. 

'Yeah! It is!' Trip shouted somewhere in the store, 'the hours are good!' 

Dante was browsing the magazines. 'You ever sleep?' 

Trip came back, arms full of egg cartons, 'Could ask you the same thing!' He said cheerfully, 'You look tired.' He deposited them on the counter and walked away. 

'My sleeping is the same,' Dante answered. Oh! A fashion magazine! This one had pictures of an event from three months ago. 

'Is it?' Trip asked. He came back with his arms full of bacon and ham. Set them aside and went looking for the rest. 

'Yeah,' Dante answered, 'did ya notice because I looked like crap? He flicked through the magazine. There was a new DARYA line out already? 

'You always look like crap!' Trip said cheerfully, coming back with bags of flour with sticks of butter on top of them. He put them on the counter and they landed with a worrying _thump_. 

'Sure do,' Dante agreed. The diamond necklace particularly pretty! But if only it was paired with a flowing black dress. 

'You're gonna have to pay for that,' Trip said. Sacks of potatoes this time.

'No, I don't,' Dante answered cheerfully. Trip laughed. A blue suede suit... Nice but the fuzzy sheen would get too much. Should have paired the blue suede blazer with regular black slacks. Maybe even slacks in any shade of blue.

'Got any guests?' Trip asked. Those black boots looked nice, the heels tall and think and the floral embroidery looked beautiful. Too bad it was only in women's sizes. 

'Yeah, that's who the food are for.' A new bridal gown line was out? 

'Some of 'em reminded me of you,' Trip came back with cheese.

How would he answer? He could go with the truth but that could get out of hand. No. They could themselves just fine. 'Relatives,' Dante answered. 

'Relatives?!' Trip shouted, 'you have relatives?!' He brought juice. 

'I was surprised by it as you are,' Dante said wryly. He put the fashion magazine back, deciding to go back to looking at the ice cream freezer.

'How did you find them?' Trip asked. He brought bags of sugar and salt.

'The same way I found everyone else. Fought them,' Dante answered. 

'You're always the same aren't you,' Trip said in a strange singsong tone. He put bags of black pepper on the counter. 'You have something to grind these?' Trish asked.

Did he have something to grind pepper with? He had a mortar and pestle somewhere in his kitchen right? Dante shrugged, 'I'll find something to grind those.'

Trip shook his head with a laugh and started ringing up the items. 'Got any money to pay for these?' Dante took out his wallet, thankfully he _did_ have enough money to pay for the groceries. 'Thought I wouldn't see you again,' Trip said. 

'Thought I wouldn't come back either,' Dante said with a smile. Trip was bagging the items. Dante pointed at the shelf behind him, 'Give me cigarettes too.'

Trip raised his eyebrows at him, 'Didn't think you smoked. How many? What brand?' 

'I don't,' Dante hummed in thought, 'three packs? Virginia Slims.' Trip turned to get the cigarette packs and put inside a bag. 

And with the cigarettes in a bag, Trip was finished. 'And an ice cream?' He asked with a smile, 'Strawberry?' 

Dante smiled back, 'Of course.' He took out the money and handed it over. Trip handed over the tub of ice-cream but as Dante took it, he wrapped his fingers around Dante's wrist. Trip was staring at him, eyes dark. The blackness of his pupils had expanded to the edges of his eyes. Dante could see his reflection in his eyes. Dante smiled and leaned in. Trip met him halfway. Their lips met in a barely there touch. Trip grabbed the lapel of his jacket to drag him close. To deepen the kiss. But before he could, Dante put a hand on his chest. Trip stopped and released his collar. When he moved away, his thumb stroked Dante's lips. 

'See you later,' Dante said. 

Trip blinked and his eyes went back to the way it was before. 'See you later,' he said with a smile. A smile full of sharp teeth. Dante smiled back and went in for another kiss. It was barely a brush of lips like the last one but Trip's surprise made warmth bloom in Dante's chest. He turned to the bags, twelve bags in total, it'll be a pain on his hands but he'll be okay. Dante picked them all up without a problem and walked to the door. He was reaching for the door when he finally remembered.

'What time is it?' Dante asked. 

'Two in the morning,' Trip answered. It was? That explained the darkness outside. 

'Thanks!' Dante shouldered the door open and walked back to the car. When he was putting the groceries in the trunk, he could feel Trip's gaze on his back. He didn't say anything so Dante didn't either. After he was finished, Dante slid into the driver's seat. He met Trip's gaze though the rear view mirror. Dante drove away. 

The parking went okay. The door creaked loudly when Dante opened it. He sighed when locking it. He had cleaned the kitchen the week before so it looked somewhat clean he supposed. Dante put the ham, bacon, eggs, butter, cheese, juice and bread in the fridge; the flour and potatoes in the pantry and the salt, sugar and pepper in the cupboards. With all of it in their places, Dante walked back to his room. 

He was halfway up the stairs when remembered. _The mortar and pestle!_ Dante ran back to the kitchen. Somebody was definitely awake now. And if they were, nobody came downstairs to yell him about it. Dante looked through the fridge, the pantry and the cupboards but no mortar and pestle there. He opened the dishwasher and there it was! On the lowest rack! He took them out of the dishwasher. **What** was he doing?! Why was he taking them out? Was he gonna wash them by hand?! 

Dante put them back on the dishwasher, pressed on _Heavy Wash_ and when the dishwasher hummed to life, walked away. He grabbed a notepad and pencil from his desk and brought it to the kitchen. He jotted down a note and with that. Dante went to back to his room and back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [narrycarry](https://twitter.com/narrycarry)


End file.
